gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Wide Awake
Wide Awake è una canzone di Katy Perry presente nell'episodio Katy contro Gaga, il quarto della Quinta Stagione di Glee, in cui è cantata da Jake, Tina, Unique e Kitty. Jake, Kitty, Tina e Unique sono stati sotto pressione e hanno discusso un sacco di idee per decidere come fare il loro numero di Katy. Finchè Tina suggerisce di fare una versione ridotta di una canzone, senza costumi, ma solo musica. Tutti e quattro cantano seduti su sgabelli nel palco dell'auditorium una versione acustica di Wide Awake. Tra il pubblico c'è il Mr. Schuester, Ryder, Artie, Blaine, Sam e Penny. Le loro voci si fondono insieme in armonia, e il pubblico si rilassa e si gode lo spettacolo. Alla fine dello spettacolo, si vede Marley sconvolta al suo armadietto nel suo costume di Katy e Jake che si avvicina a lei. Testo della canzone Jake: I'm wide awake Yeah, I was in the dark I was falling hard With an open heart I'm wide awake How did I read the stars so wrong? Tina: I'm wide awake And now it's clear to me That everything you see Ain't always what it seems I'm wide awake Yeah, I was dreaming for so long Kitty e Jake: I wish I knew then What I know now Wouldn't dive in Wouldn't bow down Gravity hurts You made it so sweet Till I woke up on On the concrete Unique: Falling from cloud nine (Jake: Falling and) Crashing from the high (Jake: From high) Unique (e Tina): I'm (letting go tonight) Yeah, I'm (falling from cloud nine) Kitty (con Jake): (I'm wide awake) Not losing any sleep I picked up every piece And landed on my feet (I'm wide awake) Need nothing to complete myself (No...) Oh Jake: I'm wide awake Yeah, I am born again Out of the lion's den I don't have to pretend And it's too late The story's over now, the end, yeah Kitty e Unique: I wish I knew then What I know now Wouldn't dive in Wouldn't bow down Gravity hurts You made it so sweet Till I woke up on On the concrete Unique e Tina: Falling from cloud nine (Jake: It was out of the blue, I) Crashing from the high I'm letting go tonight (Jake: Yeah, I'm ready to go, I) Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine Jake e Tina: I'm wide awake! (Kitty: Thunder rumbling) I'm wide awake! (Unique: Castles crumbling) I'm wide awake! (Tina: I am trying to) Hold on Jake, Tina e Unique: I'm wide awake! (Kitty: God knows that I've tried) I'm wide awake! (Kitty: Seeing the bright side) Unique (con Jake): But I'm not (blind anymore) Jake e Tina: I'm wide awake! Kitty: I'm falling from cloud nine (Unique: It was out the blue, I) Jake e Tina: Crashing from the high Kitty e Jake: You know I'm letting go tonight (Unique: Yeah, I'm ready to go, I) Jake e Tina: I'm falling from cloud nine Kitty, Jake, Unique e Tina: I'm wide awake Curiosità *E' la canzone preferita di Becca Tobin che ha cantato fino ad ora in Glee. Galleria di foto Wideawake1.jpg Wideawake2.jpg Wideawake3.jpg Wideawake4.jpg Wideawake5.jpg Video Navigazione en:Wide Awakees:Wide Awakefr:Wide Awakede:Wide Awake Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 5 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang Categoria:Canzoni Wade Adams Categoria:Canzoni Jake Puckerman Categoria:Canzoni Kitty Wilde Categoria:A Katy or A Gaga (EP)